One White Cloud
by FFIX Paine
Summary: it has been 6 years since the event of FF9 and now its Rolands turn to have an adventure. please Read&Review i would like your opinon on this story
1. One White cloud

One White Cloud

It has been said that ones destiny can be revealed upon the clouds if someone knows what to look for in them. This story starts like any other with a dream and a wish upon the nearly clear night sky Roland a boy of only 13 but dreamed of great adventure but soon will realize some dreams come with a price.

Roland and his brother Leon lay on a grassy hill staring up at the nights.

Roland had white hair and green eyes full of dreams that some people thought were crazy.

Leon was the older of the two but was shorter then his younger brother but could still wrestle him to the ground any day.

Leon blows his long platinum blonde hair out of his face and said, "What beautiful night all the stars pretty gems glittering in the darkness".

"Yeah" said Roland sighing under his breath.

"What's wrong bro?" said Leon.

Nothing I just expected more to life I wanted to be a great adventurer and travel beyond this island said Roland.

"You read to many book this is Gala this Spira is not real " said Leon picking up a book and looking at the cover .

"Some things written in books are based on legend that were reality one time in history I have faith Spira is out there waiting for me to find it" said Roland.

"And giant powerful creatures known as Aeons oh please" said Leon

"Princess Garnet was even able to summon them," said Roland.

"That was royalist propaganda besides there no proof that they actually exist I will believe it when I see it" said Leon.

Some day I will prove to you they exist and so does Spira you are so close-minded its ridicules said Roland sighing at his older brother.

"Dinnertime" called a voice from the distance.

"Ill race you," said Leon.

"Winner gets the loser's dessert," asked Roland giving Leon thumbs up Sign

"Like always" replied Leon.

They ran side by side till they were nearly home but that's when Leon dropped a marble which tripped Roland.

"I win," said Leon stepping on to the front porch of their home and jumping up in triumph.

"I almost had you this time if I didn't trip" said Roland.

"Keep training you will finally beat me since I'm the best" said Leon.

Their father was already sitting at the kitchen table as their mother was setting plates as they sat down and then she sat down and joined them

"I'm wonder dad does Spira exist" asked Roland.

"Only in book and in your dreams Roland" said his father.

"But I heard that Spira is the birthplace of Aeons like the one that are summoned here I also heard people have summoned them" said Roland.

"Here we go again I have told him there is no proof," said Leon.

"But there isn't any proof he's wrong either" said father

"With out Dreamers there is no life you should admire your brother for that," said their mother cutting her steak.

"My dream is to be a great Warrior like you dad," said Leon.

Ill be right back said their father leaving the room and coming back carrying a sword.

"This sword was mine in the time of Great War I gladly give it to you" said father.

Father handed the sword over to Leon and he unsheathed and said "ill do you proud"

"I know you will my Leon and I know Roland will make me just as proud in his own way" said father.

Later that Roland stared out the window wondering if they are right and this was just a fantasy that wouldn't come true but I feel it in my heart that it is true.

The next day was miserable the sky was black as a piece of coal but Roland and Leon still had to their daily chores even in the rain if it started to rain and it looked like it was going to do that.

They both rushed to get it all done and finished in nearly record pace and just in time as it started to rain.

As they came to the front porch Roland caught sight of something it was an oddly shaped cloud not only that but it was the only white one in the sky.

The cloud seemed to be pulling at him to come to it.

"Come inside you will get soaked," said Leon.

"I have to check out that cloud," said Roland.

Its just a cloud now come inside I don't want my little brother sick mother would kill me said Leon.

"Come on Leon where's your sense of adventure?" said Roland

I left it in my other pair of pants but ok let's check it your stupid cloud " said Leon picking up his sword.

Roland and Leon ran to the area of the white cloud and looked up at it the nearer they got to it.

"The cloud it looks like an Aeon that is in my book of legends," said Roland.

The weird cloud it looked like phoenix thought to himself

They were now face the area of the cloud and now discovered another weird thing about.

"It's not raining at all in the area underneath that cloud," said Roland.

"That's is impossible" said Leon being pulled by Roland into the area of the white cloud.

"Explain it then this area is so dry while everything around is soaked from the rain" said Roland

"It must be an air ship," said Leon in a vain attempted to explain to super natural occurrence and know he was pulling at strings.

Suddenly an object appeared above them they could hardly make it out but it was free falling towards them with out slowing.

Roland was preoccupied with the wall of water to realize it was coming towards them.

Leon shouted look out but it was too late to warn and Roland had time to look up as It landed on him with a sudden impact that drove him to the ground and came close to knocking the wind out of him.

Roland caught his breath and looked to see what hit him and realized it was a girl no older then he is and really cute.

Roland got her off him and laid her on her back and checked her if she was alive.

She seemed to be just unconscious at the present moment. Her Raven black with brown flecks hair was draped over her face.

"Help me take her home brother," said Roland.

When they got home they laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

Leon turned to Roland and asked what do we tell mom and dad.

"The truth" said Roland

"Yeah! A girl fell from the sky I don't think they would believe that" Leon said sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't they believe that maybe she did fall out of a air ship like you mentioned?" said Roland.

"Ok but none of this Aeon business crap and the creepy rainless white cloud" said Leon

"Ok I won't mention it," said Roland.

Even though I haven't believed you in the past I'm starting to now but I don't want to freak out mom and dad said Leon.

Roland just nods in acceptance.

Who is this girl and where has she come from and who is she thought Roland.

When mom and dad got home they were told everything except the super weird stuff of course that would freak them out.

Mom walked over to the girl wiped her hair out of her face and checked her for a fever and then walked into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

Couple hours later the girl started to wake up and sat up and looked around at her surroundings.

"Who are you?" asked Roland.

The girl looked like she was trying hard to remember something and then replied, "I don't know but who are you and where am I?"

"You're in the city of Coneria and I am Roland, do you know where you are from?" Asked Roland.

"I don't Remember" said the Girl visibly upset.

"Do you remember anything at all?" asked Roland.

The girl just shook her head no and asked "please can you help me Roland"

"I will help you I promise but I will have to call you something for a name," said Roland.

The girl smiled and said, "Ok I cant thank you so much"

Roland would do anything to make her smile again it was so beautiful.

Then the girls face then turned a cold look of concentration waiting for him to say something probably.

The silence was broken by Leon saying "why not call her trouble because that what she going to cost us?"

"I'm still a little sore from you landing on me boy that was a...painful experience," said Roland trailing.

Roland scratched his chin for a couple seconds then said, "I will call you Paine"

"Yeah like pain in the ass" said Leon said chuckling.

Roland turned to the girl ignoring his brother's comment and asked how does that sound to you?

"Its sounds fine to me" answered the Girl.

"So hello Paine nice to meet you" said Roland.

"Yes its nice to meet you Roland" said Paine.

"Oh please get a room you two seem like a couple already lovey dovey and shit" said Leon.

"Hey" both Paine and Roland said at the same time turning and looking at Leon

"I need a shower and a change of clothes," said Paine.

"The bathroom room is the third door down that way," said Roland pointing.

"Thank you" said Paine and walked off in the direction Roland was pointing to

"Do you know what you got us into we mite have to leave Coneria to find out who she is because air ships don't come here" said Leon.

"I didn't ask you to come along," said Roland.

"But I cant let you have all the fun little brother" said Leon smiling.

"One question how do we find out her size in clothes without looking like perverts" said Roland.

"Ill deal with that she looks like almost the same size as my girlfriend be right back" said Leon.

A couple hours passed and Paine reenters the room dressed in a black skirt and a silver tub top.

"I know I was right," said Leon

"We are going tomorrow so we better get ready" said Roland.

Whatever is out there I'm ready for it said Leon wielding his sword nearly cutting off his toe.

Roland sighs and heads off to get packed and ready to on adventure that might change his life.

-To Be Continued—

This is my first attempt at a final fantasy story please review it if you think I should keep going


	2. Far from Home

This is the continuation of One White Cloud

The clouds brought forth a mystery girl who she is she doesn't know? Where she from is another blank to her. Roland might find the truth is something He's been seeking his entire life or something Nightmares are based on

_Roland was starring into the sun rising in the horizon, wondering what is ahead of him it frightened since it was the first time he ever left Coneria but he had a promise to keep and will keep it no matter what._

Leon and Roland walked out the front door of house, he was shortly followed by Their parents and Paine was close behind them.

There mother hugs them both, whispering "be careful you two I hope your quest guides you through calm lands," and then kissed them both on the cheek.

Roland got onto his horse and then helped Paine onto the back of it and then watched Leon get on his horse and then they started on there journey.

They traveled for mile before they reached the nearest village were they restocked their supplies and feed their horses.

Roland opened the map he found in Coneria archives and checked if there were in the right direction.

Leon walked up beside him wiping the lipstick off his face and says "girls they dig guys with large swords."

Roland ignores the crude comment by his older brother Leon and continues to look at the map

"I think we should stay here over night?" said Leon.

_This is a nice enough town why not thought Roland._

Roland nodded to Leon and road back into town following Leon to the nearest in where he tied up his horse and helped Paine off

The shadows seemed to have a life of there own even the ones in the room they were staying it was unsettling to Roland who was spending his first night away from home and made it hard to sleep.

_Roland lay in bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what had he gotten himself into_

Paine sat up in the bed, across the room from him, and stared at the open window. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight it was a look of complete and utter confusion like waking up from a bad dream and thinking your still in it. Paine lay's back down and pulled the blanket over her again and closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

Roland watched and wonder Who was this girl this girl that is haunted by this past she doesn't even have any Memory of but somewhere inside that mind of hers its screaming for her to Remember whatever it was it isn't very pleasant.

Later that night the window smashed open waking them all up and Roland got up and ran to the window to see what was going, In front of the window the buildings were in flames and spreading fast and people were running around in a panic trying hopelessly to put it

"Holy crap, which idiot let one rip in front of an open flame?" said Leon.

"This isn't a joking matter" Roland said.

Roland and Leon ran out and started to help the people put out the fire, but it keep spreading uncontrollably.

In spread more until engulfed almost half the town when suddenly the fire went out on it own like someone smothered it with a lid like putting out food that has caught on fire but there was no trace of what started it. Like there wasn't any fire at all, the people who were trying to put it out stared in confusion at the rooftop there were throwing water at. "This is madness there was flame now there aren't any what is going on here" said one of the villagers shouted clearly in a panic.

Roland wasn't paying attention to the scene of the villagers something caught his eye, it looked like a giant Tiger _was it an Aeon it was too big to be a natural Animal or was it._

It was suddenly gone in a blink of an eye, and Roland was now looking at what the villager were talking about and it didn't sound good for them.

"It all started with them nothing ever weird has happened here before they got here let get rid of them before anything else strange happens" said an Old man who was pointing at Roland with a shaking hand

"Yes let's kill them!" said a man wearing a brown jacket, who was playing with his thick black mustache.

The crowd murmured in approval and advanced on Roland, Leon and Paine.

Leon unsheathed his sword, and got ready to fight them off if he had to.

"This is ridicules we helped you try to put it out why do you think that we had anything to do with it" said Roland.

The villager's just advance on them ignoring what Roland said, they were seething, and too angry to listen to anything at all.

"These people have completely lost it" said Leon with a worried expression on his face.

A large blast of wind struck the first villager to lung at them knocking that person through a plate glass window.

A girl jumped down from the top of the roof and created a tidal of wind that knocked the rest of the angry villagers down.

The girl grabbed Roland by the arm and dragged him into a building that she jumped off of.

"Paine follow them, and I'll hold them off" said Leon.

Paine followed Roland and the mystery girl into the building.

"Are you people ok," The girl said. As soon as Leon caught up to them, and turning back over his shoulder as he did so.

"Who are you and what is going on?" asked Roland.

I am Cobalt, Captain of the Pluto knights, I was sent here to investigate the strange energy people have been feeling around everywhere lately" said girl.

"As in the Pluto knights of Alexandria" asked Roland.

Cobalt nodded then asked" did you see anything weird during all this?"

"I didn't see anything other then the weird fire" Leon replied.

Roland remembering something said, "I saw something it looked like an Aeon"

Leon in reaction to what his brother said smacked himself in the forehead and said "not this again?"

"What are you talking about" said Cobalt.

"An animal of unnatural size and seemed to vanish in thin air" said Roland.

Cobalt turned her back on them, and looked like she was thinking it over.

Roland noticed Cobalt had a tail and Reacted by saying "Genome"

Cobalt turned and said "don't call me that" and quickly hides her tail

"I red so much about your kind I always wanted to meet one in person" Said Roland all excited about it.

"Yes I am one sheesh can a girl go any where without someone finding out" Cobalt said. She thought for a couple seconds, "When you say Aeon you mean Eidolen what did it look like"

"It looked like a Tiger" said Roland.

Cobalt turned her back like she did before and started to scratch her chin in deep thought.

"Could this creature be involved in this dark occurrence happening all around Gaia?" Cobalt said to herself.

"You haven't told us what is going on" Asked Roland.

"I'm not going to you should turn around and go home" said Cobalt.

"I'm not I am taking her to Lindblum castle to find out where she came from if she fell from some sort of air ship" said Roland pointing Paine

Cobalt looked at Paine for a couple seconds then turned and said "Why not take her to Kingdom of Alexandria maybe Queen Garnet can help you it's a quicker and safer trip and you will be going past it on your way to Lindlum" Cobalt gestured to them to hold still while she slowly made her way to the door and looked out side. "Make a run for your horse as soon as I give the signal" she said, then paused for a couple seconds then said, "Now go," Cobalt ran out the Door, she blasted the first villager in sight with a wind blast and did the same to the next one and the one after clearing a path for Roland, Leon and Paine to get to their horses

They rode safely out of the town of Little Brook unharmed.

When they were at safe distance they stopped to catch there breathe and to figure out what just happen.

"Explain to me what a Genome is?" said Leon. Finally catching his breath, and nerve.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you because I didn't believe they existed until I heard Zidane was one of them" said Roland.

"Try me" shrugged Leon.

They are a people that alternate plain called Terra it was a world run by a guy named Garland who was said to be defeated by Zidane and the place was destroyed by Kuja a genome with a grudge so I have red said Roland.

"So your telling there was another plain, and that girl with a tail is from that other plain your right I don't believe she could have been a freak of nature or something" said Leon.

"Like I said you are so closed minded it impossible how the truth will ever penetrate that skull of yours" sighed Roland.

_Roland looked off into the distance and thought Aeon or Eidolen whatever it was it was scary looking I hope I don't ever see it again._

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
